This invention relates generally to model rockets. More particularly, it relates to an apparatus for securing an igniter in the engine of a model rocket.
Building and launching model rockets has been popular with children and adults for years. Safety has been and remains a concern since some hazards exist when rockets are not properly handled. To minimize these hazards, standardized pyropulsive model rocket engines have been developed and are available to the public. These engines are generally cylindrical units containing preloaded, carefully prepared amounts of a pyrogenic propellant which burns at a controlled rate to produce high velocity propulsion and sufficient thrust to launch the rocket into the air.
For safety reasons, it has become common practice to ignite model rocket engines by remote means, such as through an electrical ignition system. One such system employs an electric igniter having one or more lead wires connected to a high resistance heating section, and may also include a coating of a pyrogenic material on the heating section to aid ignition. The lead wires are connected to an electrical source and, when electricity, typically from a storage battery, is applied to the high-resistance heating section, the heated section ignites the propellant and the rocket launches. Should the lead wires come in contact with each other or with a part of the launch pad, a short circuit can occur, and ignition not take place.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an igniter holder which secures the igniter in the ignition cavity of a model rocket engine and which separates the lead wires of the igniter to avoid electrical malfunction.
It is further an object to provide a reusable igniter holder which is easily inserted into the model rocket engine and ejected upon ignition, and which is inexpensive to manufacture.
Other objects of the invention will be obvious from the remainder of the specification and will appear hereafter.